Vokiin
by bryntripp
Summary: Neither knew how to react, nor where to go from here. In a land such as war-torn Skyrim, and in the gloom of the Cistern, it was hardly a celebration. But one thing he was certain of - he would protect them.
1. An Early Morning Visit

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Welcome to my first FF multi-part Skyrim fic! It has been buzzing around my head for a little while now, so I thought it was time to put it down somewhere a little more permanent.**_

_**I will do my best to update this regularly - I know how annoying slow updates are! **_

_**Please enjoy, and please please please review/comment/critique for me. You are the best people in the world!**_

_**And as a side note, 'vokiin' is Dragon Language for 'unborn'.**_

_**~bryntripp**_

* * *

The chill of the cistern made her skin prickle, eliciting a shiver from the woman, as she slippeped down the rickety woden ladder. It was nearly impossible to tell the time in the dingy cistern, the early morning sun barely peeking through. She paused at her own bed, pushed together with another, the only two on that side of the cistern, before stripping her armour from her, pulling on a loose fitting tunic, slipping under the covers. She paused, feeling the breathing of the man next to her change slightly, indicating that he was indeed awake, however much he pretended. She stretched lithely, turning to her side and curling up to the body next to her, sighing contently as she wriggled under a muscular arm, which curled around her, pulling her to a taut chest.

" I see you've returned."

Anekka giggled lightly, fingers tracing his skin, brushing aside red hair as her hands found his face, thumbs following the curve of his chin.

" As I said I would."

" Hmm. " He nuzzled into her, lips ghosting over her neck, before finding her ear, tugging playfully. Anekka swatted a hand at him with another giggle, earning a soft rumble of a chuckle from the man, voices a whisper as they spoke.

" Brynjolf, behave yourself."

" As if, lass. Now, are you going to tell me where you went scurrying off to at such an early time?"

" Excuse me, I do not _scurry_ anywhere."

Brynjolf snorted a laugh, nuzzling into her again, pressing several kisses along her forehead.

" Then where does a lady whisk herself off to first thing in the morning, mh lass?"

She twisted a lock of his hair around her finger, not quite meeting his eyes as she played with it.

" I had a visit to Elgrim's."

Brynjolf frowned, looking at her in confusion.

" I wasn't aware the alchemists opened this early. What could possible be so urgent?"

" A personal matter."

He looked almost hurt, tutting disapprovingly at her answer, fingers dancing down her side, splaying on her hip. His hand reached up to cup one cheek, a mixture of worry and concern written across his face.

" That's all I rate, is it, as your husband? C'mon lass, what's the matter?"

Anekka bit her lip, pulling away from him, before looking to him, voice no more than a trembling whispers, hand finding his on her face, gripping it lightly.

" Bryn, my love… I am pregnant."

She felt the man freeze, breath hitching, and he stared at her, struggling for words, before letting out a heavy sigh, reaching over and pulling her back against him, curling his arms around her.

" ….I see."

She reached a hand up, fingers running through the long red strands that fell across his shoulders.

" I had my suspicions, so I… I asked the alchemists to help. They confirmed it for me. "

" …_Pregnant._"

The man's face was clouded with an emotion she couldn't quite read, a troubled sort of look. She worried her lip, watching him, blue eyes swimming with a mixture of fear, worry - everything she could not say for fear of listening ears.

" What will we-"

" We will figure something out, lass."

She let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, his tone almost soothing. He planted a kiss to her forehead, cradling her against him protectively, lips finding her ear.

" We will figure something out…."


	2. Calm Before the Storm

_**Hello all!**_

_**As promised, an early update. I'd like to space out posting the chapters I already have up here, but at the same time, I am eager to let you read and enjoy! Thus, 2 in one day.**_

_**Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed and commented so far. You are mucho mucho appreciated!**_

_**~bryntripp**_

* * *

It was late in the evening, the sun dipping low on the horizon. Anekka loved it, and each evening that she could, she spent a half hour or so sitting on the far end of the pier by the lake, tucked away and hidden by the back of the warehouse, a time to collect herself and her thoughts. Although hailing from Falkreath, Riften was her home, and she could not imagine living anywhere but the rickety old city. Sure, it had it's problems, and she was far from fond of Maven Black-Brair and her power, but she could not imagine living anywhere but here.

So it was, with the weight of her earlier discovery on her mind, that she sat watching the sun set, legs swinging as she took in the last of the light. It had been a long day, peppered with bickering with Brynjolf, and several unacceptably unhelpful targets. The latter she could handle, but not the bickering. He wished her to stay underground, to cease working then and there, 'for her own safety'. She snorted with a laugh at the thought - she'd go mad by the end of the week. She understood his concern, but refused to accept it. How was she meant to be content with pottering around the Flagon for the next few months?

Deep in thought, it took her admittedly more than it should have to notice she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder, frowning in annoyance, before her expression softened, and she chuckled lightly.

" Brynjolf, you have all the stealth of a frost troll…"

" Now that's unkind, lass."

" But it's true."

He dropped from the underhand of the upper walkway, shuffling over to stand by her, meeting her eyes, before looking out over the lake, dropping down to sit beside her.

" A legendary thief I would not make if it was true."

She laughed, looking to him with a sly grin, and a slight nudge to the chest with her elbow.

" Nothing like a little humble pie, is there?"

He rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her comment, before looking back to her.

" Did you consider what I said earlier?"

" Consider it? I think I gave you my answer."

" Ana-"

" No, Bryn. I will not hide away and become some dainty house-wife for the rest of my days, puddling around the Flagon. That is not who I am, and you of all people should know that. I am perfectly safe as I am." She gave a slight huff, as if to illustrate her point, folding her arms across her chest, and glowering across the lake. Brynjolf cocked an eyebrow, watching her.

" You really are the most stubborn woman I know."

" Good."

He sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her, glancing about to make sure they were alone, before leaning over, nuzzling into her cheek softly.

" I meant it as a compliment, you know, lass. I enjoy your…_spirit_."

She swatted him away with a light laugh, breaking her scowl.

" Yet here you are sat complaining about it. By Talos, you're a fickle man."

" Easy, lass. You know that is far from true." He paused, contemplating his next words, before speaking again. " I didn't mean to make you feel as though I was overbearing, earlier. I am a thief. What does a thief do with his precious possessions? He hides them away, protects them, to keep them safe."

Anekka looked to him, a soft smile dancing across her face. " You word a metaphor so well, love."

" I do my best. So…." He tilted his head, meeting her eyes, a small smile playing over his lips. " Did the alchemist manage to give you any information?"

She looked at him, confused slightly, before it occurred to her what he was asking, a gentle smile returning to her face.

" He believes me to be about 3 months gone, which means I am due for the end of Frostfall. I suppose it shall go quickly, but it seems like an age…"

" I am content for it to be that far away, for now." Brynjolf chuckled as she nudged him again, before a troubling thought crossed his mind. " Ah… you haven't spoken of it to anyone, have you?"

" Of course not. I had not planned on it."

" Good… Mercer will have to know at some point, I suppose."

It had not occurred to her fully the implications of Mercer Frey being told that one of his finest thieves was going to be out of action. Suddenly, it seemed more daunting a task to tell him that it would be to have the child.

" Do you think he will be upset?"

" Mercer? When is he not." Brynjolf managed a sharp laugh, before glancing back to the lake. " I will tell him. He will, I hope, at least try to understand. I'm not counting on it, but… it will have to be done."

" It is not exactly something that will remain a secret, now is it?" She chuckled dryly, pausing as Brynjolf took her hand, a warm smile on his face.

" It is not something that _should_ be a secret, lass. Not from the Guild, anyway. We are family. A child is a celebration. Particularly in dark days." He gave her hand a soft squeeze, chuckling lightly as she shuffled over, curling an arm around her.

" How I wish I could believe in that with the conviction you do. I am still fearful-"

" It will be fine, love. I will speak to Mercer tonight. We have time. Time to plan."

She leant into him, receiving a kiss to the top of her head, breathing a heavy sigh. Despite his faith, she felt a knot of worry twist tighter deep in her stomach.


	3. Freyed Tempers

**_Chapter 3 is here, and this is fast becoming my favourite escape from all the work I have to do!_**

**_Once again, thank you all for your views, comments, criticisms, PMs...they are the best reward for me, and I love receiving every bit. _**

**_As always, enjoy!_**

**_~bryntripp_**

* * *

The Flagon brought her the peace her troubled mind had been seeking, if only briefly. Vex had seemed slightly bewildered when she declined the friendly tankard of mead pushed towards her, but nevertheless sat and chatted with her, the two women watching with amusement as Delvin and Dirge argued over some deal or other.

"So what is bothering you?"

Anekka looked at her, raising an eyebrow, sipping from the cup of fruit juice.

"What do you mean?"

Vex snorted, taking a large gulp of mead, before leaning forward, their conversation drowned out by the noise of the other patrons.

"You look like you're not even here. Your mind is off wandering. What's troubling you?"

" I promise you, it is nothing, Vex."

" Hmph."

She sat back, eyeing her with an unbelieving look over the brim of her tankard, Anekka giving her a telling smile as she drank from her own. The peace of the room, however, was broken as the door from the Ratway slammed, and Mercer Frey stormed into the room. His eyes swept over the now silent room, catching on Anekka, before he marched over, hands landing on the table in front of her, blazing eyes meeting hers.

"My desk. Now. I need a.. _word_."

And with that, he left the Flagon, door to the Cistern banging shut, Anekka suddenly aware of the various pairs of eyes on her. She rose from her chair, Vex's hand darting out and catching hers, voice almost a hiss.

"Are you _sure_ everything is alright? Because that sounded far from alright to me! What's going on?"

" Vex…" She let out a heavy sigh, giving her hand a slight squeeze, before letting go of it. "I'll explain later. It's complicated…" She gave her a slight smile, before pushing her way past the tables, heading into the cistern, her stomach doing somersaults. She had never seen him this angry. Sure, he was not the most pleasant of people (grouchy was an understatement), but this was different. He was bent over his desk, fingers drumming into the wood, looking up as she approached, face twisting into a snarl.

"I was promise, by both you and Brynjolf, that your _relationship_ would not impact my guild."

"And it will not."

"Liar." He hissed, leaving the desk, moving to stand in front of her. She stilled herself, jaw clenching as those eyes swept over her again, pausing at her midriff, before rising to her face. "A _child_ is a huge impact. You will be out of work for months. Brynjolf will have bigger priorities than his work."

"I assure you we will both be loyal to the Guild and-"

"It is not your loyalty I am questioning. What will you do? Where will you live? You surely cannot plan to raise a child here."

"Well, no. But we have not exactly planned it all out yet."

Mercer was silent as he looked at her, studying her, as if contemplating. She felt herself gulp, the twist of guilt and fear she had felt now mixed with a twinge of anger at his tone. Something in her wished to roar that this was her child, and her choice, and he had no place dictating to her about it. But, wisely, she kept it within – Mercer was not a man to be toyed with.

"Well, you should thank whatever God you pray to that Brynjolf is the father, and he has been a faithful member of this Guild for so long. That is, of course, if he is the father-"

"Of course he is. He is my husband. How dare you-" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop herself, almost a snarl.

"_Silence._"

Mercer was inches from her face, a deep scowl on his face, almost a growl in his throat. She did as he said, unable to remove the glower from her face, but smart enough to know an order when she heard one.

" If it had been anyone else, you would be packing your things and out on the streets. However…." He paused, breathing heavily, before continuing. "Since it is you, and since it is Brynjolf, and he gave me a very convincing case, you are welcome to stay. But I expect you to work, what you can. Your husband…" A rueful smile reached his lips, before he continued. "Told me that, under no circumstances, are you to participate in our more difficult jobs, for fear of you ending up at the unpleasant end of a blade. Out of respect, I will honour that." He almost chuckled at the scowl upon her face, continuing. "I have also given him permission to clear one of the old store rooms to the side of the Cistern for you. He has told me he plans to find somewhere a little more… _spacious_, however for now, you may both stay. "

She breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, keeping her face stoic as she looked at him.

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing this. I promise I will do whatever I can to work."

"Fine. Just don't get me on Brynjolf's bad side, or I'll have to contain you to the Flagon."

Was that a ghost of a joke in his words? She didn't contemplate it, turning from him and heading back towards the Flagon, a mix of emotions swirling in her stomach, feeling very much the need for air. She slipped back inside the door, doing her best to ignore the looks, Vex on her feet in seconds, jogging to catch up as she made a beeline for the door to the Ratway.

" Anekka! What in the name of Talos is going on?!"

She didn't reply, pushing through the doors, feet pounding down the dingy corridors until she burst into the late night air, panting slightly, letting herself fall against walls of the lower walkway, sliding down them until she sat, knees to her chest. Vex leant down before her, concern written across her slender face, reaching a hand out to gently touch her face. Anekka bit her lip, taking a deep, shaking breath, willing herself to find some composure. She did _not_ cry, she was a thief goddamnit, and a grown woman, and she _would not_ be seen in this way. And with that stern talking to, she managed to find the composure to speak, looking to Vex, managing a soft smile.

"He was not so angry once we talked."

"What was he angry for, though? I saw the way he looked at you, he was beyond angry, that was Mercer at-"

" I am pregnant."

Vex stopped in her tracks, staring at her with wide eyes, mouth forming a little 'oh'. She stared for what seemed like days, before finally speaking, voice quiet.

"I….I see. He's letting you stay, isn't he?!" The jump from concern to protective made Anekka chuckle lightly, nodding as she cleared her throat.

" F-For now. Brynjolf is going to find us somewhere in the city to stay, I think. Mercer was more concerned with my ability to work."

Vex let out a frustrated snort, shaking her head.

"Of course he was. Bloody arrogant bastard." She let out a frustrated huff, before managing a grin to her. "So, a baby huh?"

Anekka giggled lightly, straightening up with a nod.

"A baby. I'm still in shock, if I'm honest."

"I don't doubt it. But that is such happy news! You know, the name Vex has a long and strong meaning behind it…"

"As much as I thank you for your advice and contribution, I am not taking applications for naming rights at this second."

Vex pretended to huff, rolling her eyes, carefully helping pull a giggling Anekka to her feet.

" Well, you can't blame a girl for trying…"


	4. The Old Shrew

**_Thank you for all your views, reviews and comments. I am so pleased people are enjoying this!_**

**_Sorry this took a little longer to get up here, but rest assured, updates will continue to appear._**

**_As always, enjoy, comment, critique~_**

**_~Bryntripp_**

* * *

News of her impeding new arrival spread quickly amongst the Guild, particularly as Brynjolf would happily talk the ear off of anyone that would listen (mostly, this was Delvin, but she suspected the old codger didn't mind). Itwas common knowledge amongst the members, but remained a closely guarded secret aside from that; even after almost two months, nobody had breathed a word of it to anyone outside of the guild. As worried as she had been, she enjoyed the care the other members placed on her, and the now apparent bump on her midriff. Vex was her closest ally, and she was forever talking about her "new niece or nephew", and Delvin had promised to 'fetch something nice' for the baby once it had been born. The only one that remained uncaring was, unsurprisingly, Mercer, but then she had not expected anything else. He remained his aloof, un-talkative self, and she was lucky to receive a 'Good Morning', despite Brynjolf's assurances that he did actually care somewhat, and had congratulated him.

Brynjolf, she swore, had become like a young child in a sweet roll store. Whilst outwardly, his demeanour never changed, in the privacy of their own company, he was practically giddy over the idea of becoming a father. She'd sit and listen as he spoke to both her and the child most nights when he was not away on business, as he often was. He'd taken on more personal jobs, in order to raise some septim for them. They had been home-hunting, if she could call it that: there were only so many properties in the city, and the Jarl was always wary about handing them out. There was a smaller property down near the dock that was available, and she had loved it. It was an old warehouse, long since abandoned, and it needed quite a few restorative works done, but she was sure it could be made homely. Namely, the large window that overlooked the lake – she planned to make that the nursery. It was close to the Guild, and also within the town walls, safety and security then all but guaranteed. That had been Brynjolf's main concern: safety. He had become paranoid, watching every corner, eyeing up anyone that so much as spoke to her, and the house had suited him in that manner.

She had barely left the Cistern, save for a handful of trips to collect supplies, and once the previous day to have extra leather strapping put around the bottom of her armour. Vex had giggled the whole way through, and had made several fat jokes, much to her scorn. They had grabbed several sweet rolls on the way home, enjoying the peace of the day. So it was much to her surprise when Mercer found her the following morning, arms crossed and his ever present frown on his face.

"Maven has requested you go to speak with her."

Maven. She had almost forgotten about the Black-Briar matriarch.

"What does Maven want?"

His frown never shifted, and he shrugged.

I don't know. Suddenly seemed interested as to why you had been absent from jobs as of late."

Shit. There really was nothing that old crow didn't catch on to.

"I see. I suppose I better go and meet with her. Where am I to meet her?"

" Top room of the Bee and Barb. I suppose it may be business after all." And with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared back down the passage to the Flagon, leaving her mulling over her current predicament.

* * *

She had bid Talin-Jei a good evening, weaving her way through the busy inn and climbing the stairs, almost anxious to speak to the woman. She had deliberately left her Guild armour behind, only a small dagger hidden on her person. She had also faced the consequence of having none of her previous clothing fit her, due to her ever expanding midriff. It was with much shuffling that she managed to slip into an old tunic, picking at the binds on the corset, before pulling a large cloak of Bynjolf's about her, lifting the hood, steeling herself for the now cooler autumn air.

Maven was perched in her usual place, reading through several letters when she arrived, lifting her eyes to her, a note of surprise in them.

"Ah, Anekka… So you are alive after all, mh?"

" Yes ma'am. I have been, uh… busy, as of late."

"Busy? I see… Too busy for work?" A glint of a smile danced across Maven's face as she watched her, Anekka managing one of her own.

"Circumstances dictate so, yes."

"Mh, I see. Yet you have time to visit houses, plan to have work done, to set jobs aside, and have your armour adjusted… This does not sound to me like a very busy woman. This sounds to be like a woman who is going to be very busy, shall we say, in the future months?"

Damn her. How could she possibly know? Then again, her inner voice reasoned, this is Maven Black-Briar. She knew everything that went on in Riften. It was not exactly easy to keep everything from her. Anekka's pause seemed to confirm her suspicions, and an almost genuine smile appeared on her face.

"How far are you?"

Anekka bit back a laugh, smiling coyly to her.

"Almost 5 months, ma'am."

"Congratulations. I suppose everything is proceeding well?"

"Yes ma'am. The child is healthy, as am I."

"And Brynjolf must beside himself worrying over every last detail?"

Anekka managed a mirthful laugh, feeling a slight blush around the cheeks. Damn this old shrew, she really did miss nothing.

"As he always is, ma'am."

"I see." She gave her a smile, slipping off the desk gracefully to stand. " Well, then my answer as to why you are not working was correct after all. I will speak to Brynjolf about that house by the pier. I am sure I can convince the Jarl to give you a good price."

"Ma'am, that is very kind of you-"

"Both you and your husband have been faithful to me for quite some time now. Consider it a favour."

Anekka opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as a loud bang from downstairs made her jump, follower by the Inn erupting in screams and shouts. She moved quickly, making it to the bottom of the stairs, before she was grabbed, a rag with some kind of concoction placed over her mouth and nose, her muffled scream lost in the chaos of the place.

" Tha's it... breath nice n' deep now..."

The voice was a low hiss in her ear, strong arms holding her, as she felt her body grow heavy. The last thing she remembered before dark spirals took her sight was being dragged towards the back of the inn, and the door to the city.


End file.
